The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, synchronous circuits operate in response to one or more clock signals. In an example, an integrated circuit (IC) chip includes a central processing unit (CPU) that functions at a first frequency and an interface data bus circuit that functions at a second frequency that is a fraction of the first frequency. The IC chip includes a clock divider to frequency-divide a first clock signal to generate a second clock signal. The first clock signal is provided to the CPU and the second clock signal is provided to the interface data bus to synchronize the operations of the CPU and the interface data bus.